Moments Between Them
by Written-Violinist
Summary: A collection of Kirby one-shots. Most will probably be focused on Meta Knight and Tiff. Title may change as soon as I think of something better.
1. Practice Makes Perfect

**So I've recently been watching "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!" and… okay, I'm utterly convinced that Meta Knight has a soft spot for Tiff! And it is just SO FREAKING CUTE. I couldn't resist writing some one-shots about them! This one takes place during episode 35: The Kirby Derby (part 1).**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any characters in the world of Kirby.**

_Practice Makes Perfect_

"Push the lever forward to speed up, but be careful not to accelerate more quickly than you can handle," Meta Knight instructed.

Kirby didn't seem to hear him. The young star warrior was too absorbed in admiring his surroundings. "Poyo!" he said happily.

Tokkori looked down at him. "Come on! Give it some gas, Grandma. This is supposed to be a race car!"

Kirby blinked, and then shoved his foot onto the gas. Tokkori squawked as the car suddenly sped up, causing flames to come out of the back end. Meta Knight quickly jumped out of the way as the fire came close to him, appearing to be unsurprised at the turn of events. Kirby squealed with delight while Tokkori clamped onto his head and continued squawking. Once the fire died down a little, Meta Knight stepped back into his original position and continued to observe. Kirby was having loads of fun, but Tokkori felt like he was going to fly off and hit the glass surrounding them.

"That's enough!" Tokkori finally shrieked.

Kirby blinked again as he let his foot off of the gas pedal. The car started to slow down, then immediately went in reverse and flew off of the pedestal. Meta Knight jumped over the vehicle and landed just as the test model crashed into the wall. The room shook and smoke drifted up from the ruined vehicle. Kirby started bouncing up and down, shrieking "Poyo!" with glee while Tokkori propped himself up on the edge, seemingly dizzy.

"No wonder he doesn't have a license," the bird groaned.

Meta Knight chuckled quietly. Then the door flew open to reveal a certain blonde ponytailed girl. Her green eyes were wide with fear and anger as she stormed over to the wreckage and yanked Tokkori and Kirby from it. Her ponytail, kept by the same purple and orange clasp, swung around her shoulders as she turned to glare at Meta Knight.

"META KNIGHT! What were you thinking!?" she shrieked.

"Just as I told you, Tiff, Kirby needs practice for this race. It will prepare him for the battle that lies ahead of him," the masked knight replied smoothly.

Normally Tiff wouldn't have thought to argue with him. However, the girl was still heavily against the idea of Kirby participating in this so-called "Grand Prix", and seeing how he had crashed the test model so easily, Tiff was afraid of how badly damaged Kirby's spaceship would turn out to be. Kirby himself could get hurt, or worse.

She turned back to Tokkori and Kirby. "You two! OUT!"

Kirby tilted his head to the side. "Poyo…?"

"Come on, squirt! She's mad enough already!" Tokkori urged as he flew out the door.

Kirby reluctantly followed the bird, but not before he made a sad face at Tiff. The door closed behind them and Tiff whirled around on Meta Knight. "This is exactly what I was afraid of! Kirby is going to get hurt in this race; he doesn't have enough time to practice for it! There has to be some other way to-"

"Tiff." His voice was calm, and his eyes were glowing pink- meaning that he was amused.

Tiff stared at him. "What's so funny?!"

"You are, my dear girl," he replied as he wrapped his cloak around himself again.

"M-Me?" she stammered.

"Yes, you. You're always worried about Kirby, fussing over him like a mother with her child," Meta Knight said.

She crossed her arms. "I don't see what's so funny about it."

"Sooner or later, Kirby will need to start doing things on his own. You cannot keep him sheltered. Look at how much he has already done for the citizens of Cappy Town," Meta Knight said as he came closer to her.

She took a few steps back. "I… I know…"

His eyes turned green. "I know you care about him very much. It is a trait of yours that I admire. I couldn't have asked anyone better to help him grow."

A faint blush tinted her cheeks. Being close to her secret crush and hearing him compliment her was almost enough to soothe her anger somewhat. "I still don't approve of this, Meta Knight. Dedede is up to something, and it involves this race."

He chuckled. "I have no doubts about it either. Whatever it may be, we will face it together."

She smiled when she heard him say that. "Yeah… we almost always do."

He came closer to her and ruffled her hair. "Come. We must get some rest."

"Meta Knight! Don't mess with my hair!" she whined as he slipped out of the room.

She ran out to the hallway to hear him chuckle again. "Good night, sweet Tiff."

**Seeing as it is 1:30am, I found some parts a little funnier than they probably are… I'm tired. Leave a review if you liked it!**


	2. Pies and Monsters and Meta Knight, Oh My

**Hello readers! I am back with another Kirby short! First, let me respond to the review from the last story…**

_**Ian:**_** Thank you!**

**Okay, so I was laughing my butt off when I wrote this one. It takes place during episode 57 "A Half-Baked Battle". Now I'm gonna go eat some strawberry pie! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Don't own anyone.**

_Pies and Monsters and Meta Knight, Oh My!_

Tiff had never seen so much pie filling.

Cappy Town was completely _covered_ in the stuff. King Dedede had ordered yet another monster, one that made pies in split seconds, and it had been firing the pies at everyone. Even Kirby was covered in it, which was unusual seeing how he had been gobbling up the king's pies just a few minutes ago.

"Kirby! Where are you?" she heard Meta Knight call out.

She looked towards the barricade. Meta Knight was on top of the barricade, completely unscathed by the pie filling. He looked down to see Kirby sitting in an opening under all of the items. "Poyo…"

She frowned. The young girl crawled through the pie filling towards the star warrior. "Kirby! Suck it up!"

Kirby's eyes widened and he covered his mouth as he jumped up and down. "Poy… poy… poyo, poyo!"

Tiff blinked. "You won't fight it? But why not?"

Meta Knight jumped down from the barricade and landed right next to her. A little more pie filling splashed onto her, but she was distracted by Tuff calling out "Not even Kirby will eat something THAT bad!"

"Somebody cooks worse than me!" Kawasaki laughed.

Above them, Belly Buster was turning redder as the insults continued. It spun around faster and faster, catching the attention of Kirby, Tiff, and Meta Knight. "Oh no!" Tiff cried.

"This is not good; it is taking everything as an insult now!" Meta Knight said.

Tiff turned to Meta Knight. "It's going to attack! What do we do now?!"

The masked knight stared at her for a second before whisking his attention back to the sky. "Here it comes!"

Sure enough the monster was headed towards them, flinging pies again. It shrieked as it turned into a blur, and the pies flew towards them at an impressive speed. Meta Knight turned to the side. "JUMP!"

Kirby and Tiff immediately jumped away from the barricade while Meta Knight jumped in the opposite direction. Kirby and Tiff landed in the pie filling again before hearing a groan behind them. Tiff gasped as she turned around to see Meta Knight covered in every single pie that Belly Buster had just thrown at them!

"I feel… dirty," Meta Knight grumbled as the pie dripped down his mask.

A smile grew on Tiff's face. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. The knight looked absolutely ridiculous covered in pie filling! She quickly hid her smile when he turned to look at her, and then Belly Buster started throwing pies at Kirby again.

**-XxXxX-**

Later that evening, once Kirby had defeated Belly Buster and everyone had cleared away the giant mess (for the most part), Tiff found herself sitting by the fountain. She smiled as she reflected on the image of Meta Knight being covered in pie. A few giggles escaped her lips; she realized that being hit had been an embarrassing moment for her knight friend.

"May I ask what is so funny?" a familiar voice questioned.

Tiff turned around to see Meta Knight standing near her. He had managed to clean himself up, and his eyes were glowing pink. He was amused by something.

"You seem to find something funny too, Meta Knight," the girl answered as she grinned.

The masked knight chuckled. "Let's just say that your laughter is contagious. I was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious when I heard you laughing. It is a nice sound."

Tiff blushed. "Thank you. Anyway, I was remembering what happened earlier today, and I couldn't help but laugh."

"With Cappy Town covered in pie filling?" Meta Knight sounded confused.

She giggled again. "Not that… you being hit with pies."

"Oh." Meta Knight's eyes turned back to their normal color. "That was an embarrassment."

"I'm sorry, Meta Knight. But it was pretty funny, especially with what you said after that," Tiff said with a grin.

Meta Knight put a hand to his face. "Clearly you get pleasure out of that kind of thing."

Tiff's grin widened. "You could say that…"

Without warning, she whipped out a pie and threw it at him! Meta Knight's eyes seemed to widen right before the dessert smacked him in the face. He stood there for a few seconds before Tiff exploded into laughter. When he wiped the filling away from his eyes Tiff was rolling around on the grass, laughing. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she clutched her stomach. Meta Knight was almost concerned, but he realized that it was because she was laughing so hard. A chuckle escaped him as he came closer to her.

"So, it seems you caught me off-guard," he said.

Tiff's laughter died down as she stared up at the knight. His eyes had turned green, which meant he was serious. She slowly stood up and backed away from him. "Uh…"

"You have five seconds to run. After that, I'm coming after you and you WILL be getting this stuff all over you," Meta Knight said as he continued to come closer to her.

Her eyes widened. "Wh… What?!"

"Run, Tiff," he whispered as his eyes turned pink again.

With a shriek, she turned on her heel and bolted into the castle. Meta Knight chuckled as she disappeared. He mentally counted to five before sneaking off into the shadows. If it was a game she wanted, it was a game she was going to get.

***still laughing* I love these two. They're so fun. I know that Tiff probably wouldn't do this kind of thing, but hey, it became a vision in my head that I had to write down. Besides, Meta Knight will get her good. xD**


End file.
